


Skulduggery Pleasant: Reversed

by Mistical52



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Investigations, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers from DB (Book 6) and KotW (Book 7), Time Manipulation, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**WARNING THIS STORY AND DESCRIPTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS OF DEATH BRINGER AND KINGDOM OF THE WICKED**</p><p>Valkyrie froze. She wanted her Skulduggery back, she wanted the friend that she knew. But, she couldn't, she wouldn't deprive him of his life. Sure Skulduggery always said that the life of when he was living was behind him and Skulduggery never gave any indication that he wanted to have his flesh again. Skulduggery always said that he wasn't worthy. But this Skulduggery, he hadn't committed any crimes as Lord Vile. Valkyrie clenched her fists. She had no right to change Skulduggery back for her own purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Valkyrie's head narrowly missed the vase that was thrown at her. The mage in the leather jacket that threw the vase was now engaged in combat with Skulduggery. They exchanged blows and the man aimed for Skulduggery’s face. Skulduggery battered the mage’s hand away and punched him in the gut. The mage doubled over and backed away. Skulduggery grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him against the wall.   
“Ok Era Connive, tell me what are you doing here? And what do you know about the missing person Amelia Conscience?” said Skulduggery to the mage know as Era. Era was looking at his hand as he curled and uncurled it. Slowly he looked at Skulduggery then as fast as lightning, Era pressed his fingers against Skulduggery’s temples. Skulduggery cried out and dropped to the ground, releasing Era in the process. The instant Era was free he bolted for the door. Valkyrie threw a fire ball and only narrowly missed Era. Era jumped over a desk and pushed it at Valkyrie. The desk forced Valkyrie to slow down so she could avoid it. By the time Valkyrie got out the door Era was already half way down the street. He slowed down then jumped into a car and started up the engine. Valkyrie sent shadows at the tires but the car sped forward and quickly got out of reach. Valkyrie cursed under her breath, being able to fly would come in handy about now. With no hope in catching up to the vehicle Valkyrie walked back into the house where Skulduggery was.   
“Skulduggery, are you alright?” asked Valkyrie. Skulduggery groaned and held his head as he stood up. Valkyrie was sure that she was imagining it but Skulduggery looked like he filled out his suit a lot more than usual. Skulduggery remove his hand from his face.   
“What happened?” asked Skulduggery. Valkyrie didn’t reply, Skulduggery had a face, an actual face! At first Valkyrie thought it was his façade but the skin didn’t look waxy. His face looked truly real, with soft hair, actual skin, high cheek bones and handsome features. Valkyrie opened her mouth to say something but Skulduggery beat her to it.   
“Who are you?” asked Skulduggery. Right then and there Valkyrie forgot every word that she was going to say. Her mind went blank then the question appeared.   
“Don’t you recognise me? I’m Valkyrie. I’m Valkyrie Cain… your partner…” said Valkyrie with some disbelief.   
“I’m sorry” said Skulduggery as he clicked his fingers and summoned flame, “I have never met you before. So if you could just tell me what happened, where I am and where my family is then everything will be just grand between us”   
“Your family?”  
“Yes, my family. I have a wife and child and as of recently they have been kidnapped. I have been trying to track them down but it would help if you would tell me where they are”  
“I-I’m sorry Skulduggery but I don’t know where they are”   
The fire blazed in Skulduggery’s hand “Tell me where they are” said Skulduggery darkly.   
“I’m sorry" said Valkyrie, "But I don’t know where your family is” Skulduggery took a step forward, his face twisted in frustration. Valkyrie took a step back, “But I’m here to help” said Valkyrie, the words just rolled off her tongue.   
“You’re here to help?” asked Skulduggery tilting his head.   
“Yes” lied Valkyrie, “This is the meeting point for the mission. I don’t know what happened. I saw a man run away and when I got here you were already on the floor”  
“Mission? What mission?”  
“The mission to rescue your family. We heard about the kidnapping and we quickly pulled together a group to help. We know how important your family is to you”   
“We? Who else is coming?”   
“Yeah we, there might be a couple of others coming”  
“There might be?”  
“Well I’m not entirely sure how many will turn up, this was a last minute thing”   
Skulduggery nodded “So who else is coming?”  
“Well, um, you know Ghastly, right?”  
“Yes, I know a Ghastly Bespoke” said Skulduggery extinguishing his fire  
“Yeah, he’s coming”  
“And who else?”  
“Uh well, I’m not sure. Ghastly’s the one who organised the mission”   
“Right. Well, when will they be getting here?”  
“Soon hopefully. Well, I’m gonna go keep a look out. You. Stay right here. In this room.” said Valkyrie quickly and scurried out of the room. As soon as she was outside, Valkyrie whipped out her phone and rung Ghastly.   
“Yes, did you find any leads?” asked Ghastly from the other end of the line  
“Yes and no, but that’s not the point. I need you to get here now! It’s an emergency” said Valkyrie then she told Ghastly her location.   
“Should I bring Erskine?”  
“No, we need to keep this small”  
“Ok, I’m on my way. Just hold on a second” said Ghastly then there was a muffled noise and Ghastly telling someone that he had to go somewhere and that it was an emergency. “Ok I’m back, can you tell me what problem is?” there was the sound of a car door slamming shut. “By the way I’ve just put you on speaker”   
“Ok, well, uh… something happened to Skulduggery”  
“Ok… would you mind explaining what happened?”  
“Well for starters he’s not a skeleton anymore”  
“… is it better or worse?”  
“It’s a little hard to tell. He has flesh and muscle again but he’s going on about his family and them being kidnapped”  
“I’m going to take that as worse”  
“Yeah, he doesn’t remember me”  
“This just keeps getting better and better”  
“Oh much better, he looked like he was going to attack me” said Valkyrie, “So, I, ah, said that I was part of a mission to find and rescue his family”  
“You did what!”  
“And I said that you organised it”  
“Valkyrie!”  
“Hey! He remembers you. And look on the bright side! I bought us some time”   
Ghastly groaned, “I’ll be there soon” he said, and then the line went dead. 

 

When Ghastly’s van finally pulled up, Valkyrie had never been so relieved. It was hard to keep Skulduggery in one place, especially when he wanted to track down the kidnappers of his family while the trail was hot. Valkyrie had to try and keep him inside, too. She didn’t want him seeing the modern streets of Dublin, that would have been so different than what he was used to.   
“Val, what’s happening? Is everything alright?” asked Ghastly as he made his way over to Valkyrie.   
“Apart from the problem that I told you about earlier, than, well, everything’s grand” said Valkyrie a little dryly.   
“Where is he?”   
“In there” said Valkyrie as she gestured with her thumb. Ghastly looked though the gap in blind and he sharply inhaled, “Gees, this one should be interesting…” said Ghastly   
“So what do we do?” asked Valkyrie. She was stumped. Valkyrie couldn’t think of a single way to get Skulduggery to believe that he was still in the same era.   
Ghastly sighed. Valkyrie didn’t like the sigh…it was long and, shaky. “We’re going to have to tell him” said Ghastly  
“What?!” hissed Valkyrie “Are you kidding? He’s still upset about his family’s death and it’s been over two hundred years! What do you think he would have been like when he first found out!”  
“Ravaged” said Ghastly miserably, “He would have been utterly shattered”   
“Than we can’t-” started Valkyrie  
“We have no other choice Valkyrie. Believe me if there was another way I would take it! But we can’t keep it from him. Skulduggery will find out and when he does he will be furious with us for toying with him and not just telling him straight away.” Ghastly’s face saddened, “Believe me… I wish there were another way”

Valkyrie tried her best to act as though her and Ghastly’s conversation has never happened.   
“He’s here!” said Valkyrie as she lead Ghastly into the room. Skulduggery stood up from his seat, “About time Ghastly” said Skulduggery with the slightest of a smile, “You look older my dear friend” said Skulduggery with a bit of concern in his voice.  
Ghastly was a little taken aback by the comment, “Well, I’ve had a strenuous week, Skulduggery” said Ghastly with a hint of weariness as he shook Skulduggery’s outstretched hand.   
“Haven’t we all?” replied Skulduggery  
Ghastly looked at Valkyrie and she could see the sadness in his eyes. He really didn’t want to do this, neither of them did. But they agreed that Ghastly should tell Skulduggery, because Skulduggery was more likely to take Ghastly seriously. Valkyrie was secretly grateful that she didn’t have to tell Skulduggery the bad news. Valkyrie didn’t want to break his heart.   
“Skulduggery, -” started Ghastly, but he couldn’t finish. Ghastly face was filled with sorrow, “I-I’m sorry Skulduggery…” Ghastly tried again and at that moment Valkyrie wanted desperately to both shut Ghastly up and run out of the room so she wouldn’t have to see the despair on any of her friend’s faces, “It was a trap and they’re, your family they-”  
“No, no. You can’t tell me that” said Skulduggery, his eye wide with realization and horror, “No! They can’t be gone!” Skulduggery almost yelled, then he went silent.   
“Skulduggery?” asked Valkyrie  
“LIARS!” roared Skulduggery as he over turned a table, “I can’t be too late, I-I just can’t” Skulduggery faltered, “They were relying on me” despair filled Skulduggery’s face as he slumped into an upright chair, “They were relying on me” he repeated softly.   
“I’m sorry Skulduggery, I’m so, so sorry but..” Ghastly paused and turned to Valkyrie, “Uh…well, you, you are over two hundred and seventy years late.”   
Skulduggery looked up with fire in his eyes, “What do you mean over two hundred years late?” he growled   
“You’re not our Skulduggery, he’s a little … different” said Valkyrie, “Someone brought you, the past Skulduggery, to the future”   
Skulduggery threw his head back and laughed, it wasn’t a genuine laugh, no it was a cold heartless laugh, “Now I know your lying” Skulduggery said his eyes cold, “Ghastly I didn’t think you were a person to play jokes like this”   
“I’m not joking” said Ghastly sternly, “You said that I looked older? Well, that’s because I am. I am two hundred and seventy years older than when you last saw me.” Said Ghastly, he was completely serious.   
Skulduggery let out a cold chuckle and folded his arms, “Yeah, right. And I’m an alien that lives in a blue box” When Ghastly’s expression didn’t waver Skulduggery frowned and tilted his head. “Don’t tell me that you’re serious?” Ghastly’s expression didn’t change. “No, so this isn’t a joke?” asked Skulduggery as he stood up, “So, they’re…” Skulduggery didn’t even finish the question. He just got up and bolted out the door. He move so suddenly that neither Valkyrie nor Ghastly had time to stop Skulduggery from getting outside. Skulduggery stopped just outside the door, his eyes on the buildings. “This isn’t Dublin” he whispered.  
“Actually, it is” said Valkyrie softly. She was honestly afraid of what her friend Skulduggery would do. “This is down town Dublin in the twenty first century”   
“What is that contraption?” asked Skulduggery gesturing towards Ghastly’s van.   
“That’s my van. It’s like a big car. Mortals made it. Skulduggery, Mevolent lost the war” Ghastly sucked in a deep breath, “We won.”   
“But at what price?” whispered Skulduggery as he tilted his head to the grey sky.  
“A high one” replied Ghastly as he gazed at the sky with Skulduggery.


	2. Part 2

They were all travelling in Ghastly’s van. Ghastly was driving, Valkyrie sat in the passenger’s seat and Skulduggery sat in the back. They were heading to Ghastly’s shop with an eerie silence. Skulduggery didn’t want to talk and neither Ghastly nor Valkyrie pushed him. They let him mourn and process what happened in silence. Ghastly felt sick… he hadn’t wanted to tell Skulduggery what happened. Ghastly was utterly astonished when he saw Skulduggery in the flesh again. He honestly never thought he’d see that face again. Ghastly glanced in the rear-view mirror, only to see Skulduggery staring out the window completely lost in thought. Ghastly didn’t like it, he knew how hard it had been for Skulduggery to lose his family the first time. The only upside of this time was that he hadn’t been tortured or become a skeleton.   
At long last the turned into the dirty street that Ghastly called home and drove up to the dirty tailor shop.   
“We’re here” said Ghastly as he cut the engine. Skulduggery merely glanced at Ghastly. Everyone got out of the van and went into Ghastly’s shop.   
“I see you’ve done some redecorating” said Skulduggery with a lack of emotion  
“Yeah, that happened a while ago” replied Ghastly, “Does anyone want tea or coffee?”   
“Tea, thank you” mumbled Valkyrie, she definitely didn’t like seeing Skulduggery depressed.   
“Yes thank you, tea please” answered Skulduggery. Ghastly was yet again reminded that Skulduggery was once again whole. Ghastly just nodded, knowing that it was going to take a while to get use to the fact that Skulduggery had his flesh and skin back, not to mention the rest of his organs. Ghastly made everyone tea and put the milk as well as the sugar down so everyone could help themselves.   
“So, you know me?” Skulduggery asked Valkyrie  
“I’m your partner” she replied simply. Ghastly could see that she was trying very hard to hide how upset she was at the fact that Skulduggery no longer remembered her.   
“Right” said Skulduggery, “Sorry” he said gently sensing the mood. The room fell quiet and everyone took it in turns to drink some tea to keep their minds of the awkward silence.   
“What’s with the fancy skeleton?” asked Skulduggery as he gestured to the photo on the wall. The photo was one that they had taken before Tanith was possessed by remnant and it had Ghastly, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Tanith in it. They were all smiling and had their arms over each other shoulders, Valkyrie was also doing bunny ears behind Skulduggery.   
Ghastly hesitated and was about to answer but Valkyrie beat him to it.   
“That’s you” she said, Skulduggery frowned and tilted his head. Ghastly saw a ghost smile on Valkyrie’s lips at the familiar movement.   
“When you said that I was different, I honestly thought you meant my personality.” Said Skulduggery shaking his head, “How did it happen?”  
“To be honest, we’re not entirely sure. You were killed then burned on a stake for all to see.” Said Ghastly, “Then you came back, you became a real Dead Man. The great Skulduggery Pleasant, the walking talking skeleton, the man who cheated death”   
Skulduggery seemed to consider this for a while, “Those are some fancy titles”  
Ghastly shrugged, “There’s more but you don’t need to know them”  
Skulduggery nodded, “Well I guess that’s what I get for choosing the name Skulduggery”   
“Yeah, it always suited you well as a person, it just fit’s you better when you were a skeleton”   
The room dropped into silence again and Ghastly wondered if he said the wrong thing.   
“So who did it? Who killed my family?” asked Skulduggery darkly  
“Serpine” answered Ghastly a little coldly.   
“When I get my hands on him I’ll kill him!” said Skulduggery his face twisted in rage and his hands moved up to mimic strangling someone.   
“You already have” said Valkyrie  
Skulduggery looked surprise and disappointed, “Oh” was all he could say.   
“You killed him about four years ago now” said Valkyrie  
“I’m sorry but how old are you?” asked Skulduggery  
“Skulduggery you know it’s not polite to ask for a woman’s age!” said Ghastly a little playfully  
“I’m sorry but why was I running around with a child?”  
“Because I held your hat hostage” quipped Valkyrie obviously enjoying the happier mood of the conversation.   
Skulduggery frowned and turned to Ghastly, “Apparently she threatened to squash it” said Ghastly with a smile. 

 

Ghastly was adjusting Skulduggery’s suit to fit him better. Skulduggery’s suit was made for a man with no flesh so it was a bit tight on someone who did have flesh. Ghastly was muttering to himself about the measurements when Valkyrie walked in.   
“How’s it going?” she asked  
“Slowly” responded Ghastly, “I’ve already cut the material so there’s only so much I can do. And we don’t have time for me to make an entire new suit. Although I might just have to.”   
“Just do what you can” said Skulduggery from the corner, he was reading a book on the history of the war. Skulduggery was trying to catch up on his knowledge. Skulduggery was also wearing some of Ghastly’s clothes till Ghastly could adjust his own. Skulduggery put the book down.   
“So Valkyrie, I’m still not sure of how I’m here in your time. Do you think that you can tell me exactly what happened?” asked Skulduggery. Ghastly could almost hear Skulduggery’s mind ticking in that skull of his. Valkyrie told Skulduggery what happened and relayed as much detail as possible. Skulduggery nodded and listened to all which she had to say.   
“So this Era Connive, you said that you were looking into him for a case, what for?” asked Skulduggery  
“He was reported to be seen with a missing person, Amelia Conscience” answered Valkyrie  
“This Amelia, do you think that he did the same thing to her as he did to me?”   
“I don’t know. We knew that he had time manipulation magic, we just never imagined it to this extent” said Valkyrie  
Skulduggery nodded “I’ve never head of something like this before. What about you Ghastly?”  
Ghastly shook his head, “No sorry, I’ve never heard of it either” Ghastly turned to Valkyrie, “Can you call up the sanctuary and have them look for a younger Amelia Conscience, and get Ravel to look up on time manipulation magic”   
“Sure” said Valkyrie as she pulled out her mobile and let the room.   
“What are you thinking Skulduggery?” asked Ghastly  
“I’m just wondering, what someone could do with that kind of magic” said Skulduggery sounding slightly distant. 

 

Era Connive finally got out of his car. He’d spent hours driving making sure to put plenty of distance between him and the detectives. He had stopped at an old farm, his old farm and slid inside the barn.   
“It’s just too bad that I couldn’t have stayed around to see how my time reversal magic went” said Era to himself, “I would have liked to see if I killed that detective or if I managed to make him living again. I actually do want to see what the skeleton’s face looks like!” Era strolled through the barn looking over rotting corpses. Some corpses looked like parts of them were years old while other parts only looked a few weeks old. Some looked only days old but still had that decade old stench, they were rotting on the inside.   
Era stopped in front of Amelia Conscience who was shackled to the walls of the barn, and had her mouth duct taped shut. When she saw him she backed against the wall, trying to get away. Era bobbed down in front of her.   
“Hello dearie! You know today I met detective Pleasant and detective Cain. They were looking for you” said Era to Amelia. Amelia didn’t respond, she just curled in on herself. “But don’t worry I took care of detective Pleasant, just like I did with you” as if on cue Amelia tried to scream in pain as she flickered and became her younger self. The younger Amelia looked just as terrified. She shouldn’t have remembered Era because she was from the past. And yet she remembered him. It was one of the reasons that she was a failed experiment by Era. She wasn’t supposed to be shifting between ages, she should have stayed younger or died in the reversing process. Era smiled that’s why he kept her, because while she was a fail in some respects and yet he had managed to reverse a living person without killing them. Even though she was in agony each time she shifted. Era didn’t care, it was fun to watch her squirm. Amelia flickered again and cried out as she changed back to her actual age.   
“You know, I’m going to try one more test to see if I’m ready” said Era, “Then if all turns out well then you’ll have some company” then Era looked around as the corpses and grinned, “Well company that can talk back. Then I’ll just have to get my hands on the remains of Mevolent and his generals. And then I’ll reverse the wrong that has been done to them” said Era with a wolfish grin.


	3. Part 3

Ghastly gave Skulduggery his newly adjusted clothes and was waiting for him to try them on when there was a knock at the door. Ghastly stood up and went to answer it. Standing there smiling proudly was Dexter Vex.  
Ghastly sighed, “Hi Dexter”  
“Ghastly!” Dexter said as he shook his friend’s hand, “I heard that you ran off somewhere declaring that it was important than you never came back.” Dexter shook his head with a smirk on his face, “Then you sent Ravel work to do while you lie around here doing nothing. Anyway Ravel sent me to get you, he said that he couldn’t get out of his grand mage duties.” Said Dexter with a huge grin, “So what do you have to say for yourself-”  
“Ghastly you did an excellent job as always. This suit fit’s marvellously” said Skulduggery as he walked towards Ghastly adjusting his suit.  
“Skulduggery?” asked Dexter  
“Yes” said Skulduggery as he looked up from the suit, “Hello Dexter. Well Ghastly’s not the only one who looks older”  
“My God, Skulduggery is that really you?” asked Dexter looking astonished  
“Unless I am a figment of your imagination then yes, it is really me” replied Skulduggery calmly  
Dexter let out a small laugh of disbelief, “Oh I thought we’d both have to be dead before I saw that face again!” said Dexter as he enveloped Skulduggery in a hug. Skulduggery seemed a little surprised by the action then he hugged Dexter back.  
“Good to see you to my friend” said Skulduggery. “From what I’ve heard it’s been years”  
“It hasn’t been that long” responded Dexter oblivious to what Skulduggery actually meant. Then he stepped back from the hug as Valkyrie peered out the door.  
“Dexter?” asked Valkyrie with a smile.  
“Valkyrie!” said Dexter as he hugged her as well. “Good to see you again” He let go but still had an arm over her shoulder, “How did you get this old skeletons face back? You have done a wonderful job, it looks just like when I saw it last” said Dexter as he wiggled his finger at Skulduggery  
“Uh about that, you see I didn’t do it” said Valkyrie a little sheepishly, “And his face is as young as when you last saw it”  
Dexter frowned and his smile slipped in confusion. “Dexter this is Skulduggery from before he died. This is Skulduggery from the past” said Ghastly  
“What?” asked Dexter carefully. “Skulduggery, is it true?”  
Skulduggery was looking at his shoes, “I’m sorry Dexter” said Skulduggery as he looked up, “But the last time I saw you was before I heard that my family was missing”  
Dexter’s hand slipped from Valkyrie’s shoulder.  
“It’s ok, I know that we won the war. I know” Skulduggery took as shaky breath and didn’t meet anyone’s eye, “I know that my family didn’t make it. I know that Hopeless and Larrikin also didn’t make it and-”  
At that moment Dexter moved from Valkyrie’s side and almost tackled Skulduggery to the ground. Skulduggery wasn’t expecting and his expression changed from sorrow to surprise.  
“Dexter Wha-”  
“Shut up!” said Dexter, Skulduggery was still surprise and his arms where suspended uselessly in the air. “I’ve had enough of your sorrow for a lifetime. I don’t want to see you sad anymore. You know I thought that skull was worse. I mean I couldn’t see any expressions and it was a constant mystery, but now that face of yours is worse. Now I can actually see how depressed you are. So shut up because I’ve had enough of you moping around!”  
Skulduggery let his hands drop and a soft smile spread across his lips. “Aye aye sir” 

After Dexter separated himself from Skulduggery he called Ravel to explain to him that Ghastly was actually helping Skulduggery and Valkyrie with a case. Then they all got to work. Skulduggery was positive that Era was up to something other than just reversing him, he just wasn’t sure what. Dexter had also brought the files on time manipulation magic that Skulduggery and Valkyrie began to instantly flick through. Valkyrie seemed to be concentrating on the files more than usual and was constantly pointing out information that could be useful. Valkyrie had also asked for the file on Era and Amelia which Ghastly and Dexter flicked through.  
“I’ve found Era’s address. Have you two been there?” asked Dexter  
“Which one? We’ve been to the one in down town Dublin” said Valkyrie  
“No, there’s another one that’s a bit out from Roarheaven”  
Valkyrie perked up, “We haven’t been to that one yet”  
“Then that sounds like a good place to find more information” said Skulduggery looking up from the file.  
“Let’s go!” said Dexter happily jumping up from the armchair. They left most of the files in Ghastly’s shop and Ghastly locked up. Dexter walked over to his rather expensive looking car, a white Lamborghini.  
“Uh Dexter, we might want to take my van” said Ghastly, “I don’t think we’ll be able to fit an extra person in there”  
Dexter considered this, “Good point I don’t think I can fit a spare person in the boot. And besides I don’t want blood in my car” smirked Dexter.  
Ghastly rolled his eyes, “Everyone get in” Ghastly said as he unlocked his van.  
“Let’s go get this Era guy” said Valkyrie as she climbed in. 

 

There wasn’t a whole lot of talking for the trip but with the help of Dexter the mood was always light and on the happier side. Valkyrie and Dexter did most of the talking while Ghastly chimed in occasionally. Skulduggery was mainly quiet but that’s because he was still reading through files. Although Skulduggery would interject every time Dexter tried to tell a story about him, regardless of whether it happened to the flesh Skulduggery or the skeleton Skulduggery.  
When they finally pulled up to the old farm everyone was eager to get of the van. Valkyrie stretched a little then started moving towards the rundown house.  
“So what’s the plan?” asked Dexter  
“If Era’s in there we capture him then interrogate him. If he’s not in there then we look for clues as to what he might be doing”  
Dexter nodded, “I’ll look for footprints”  
Skulduggery pulled out his gun and peered into the window. “Clear” he said then Dexter checked the other window.  
“Clear” said Dexter and with that Ghastly blew down the door using a blast of air. Valkyrie and Ghastly were the first through the door and quickly scanned the room for any signs of life. Other than couple of pot plant there was no life and even then Valkyrie suspected that they were fake. By the time that Skulduggery and Dexter entered the room Valkyrie and Ghastly were already moving to check the other rooms. Once they all gave the all clear Skulduggery and Valkyrie began looking for clues and Dexter looked for footprints. While Ghastly decided to poke around the outside of the house. They hunted around for several minutes and when Ghastly came inside Skulduggery told everyone the conclusion that he had come to.  
“Someone has definitely been her recently, more specifically I believe that there was two people.”  
“You think that he had an associate?” asked Dexter  
“Whoever was here made food for two people but I’m not sure if the second ever entered the house” said Skulduggery  
“Then should we check the barn?” asked Ghastly, “The tire tracks ended closer to the barn so I think it’s safe to say that checking the barn would be appropriate”  
“The barn would be a great place to hide things and the second person could have been keeping watch over whatever was in there” said Skulduggery. Everyone walked over to the barn but Valkyrie halted in her tracks several meters before it.  
Everyone noticed that she stopped walking and turned to face her.  
“Val, what’s wrong?” asked Dexter gently  
“The barn, there’s death all over it” said Valkyrie as she clutched her ring, “My ring is ice cold”  
The three dead men nodded and their faces turned grim. The all approached the barn with caution. Energy crackled in Dexter’s hands while Ghastly held fire. Valkyrie clutched the shadows in one hand and was ready to click her fingers with the other and Skulduggery simply held his gun thumbing back the trigger. When they reached the barn door Skulduggery grabbed the handle and flung the door open while quickly spinning inside. Ghastly, Dexter and Valkyrie were hot on Skulduggery’s tail and jumped in straight after him. They all spun when they heard the clanking of metal and the crunching of straw. Sitting there shackled and wide eyed with fear was a woman. Finally four of them noticed the smell.  
“Holly!” said Dexter as he wrinkled his nose, “This place stinks”  
“They’re all corpses” said Skulduggery as he gestured to the bodies that were strewn all over the floor.  
“I never would have guessed” resorted Dexter dryly.  
Ghastly and Valkyrie cautiously walked over to the woman in shackles. Ghastly extinguished his fire then snapped his fingers again and all of the oil lamps lit up revealing the true horror of the room. The woman squinted in the light and Valkyrie recognised her.  
“It’s Amelia!” exclaimed Valkyrie. Amelia looked up at her name and made a muffled cry of relief when she noticed who it was. Then Amelia eyes widened and her muffles turned desperate, like she was trying to warn them. Skulduggery and Dexter didn’t like the tone of her voice and they immediately spun around looking for the threat.  
“Shh, here let me get that off” hushed Ghastly as he started to untie her gag. Valkyrie inspected Amelia’s shackles then started to look for a key. Valkyrie quickly gave up.  
“Skulduggery, can you pick the lock on these shackles?” asked Valkyrie, who didn’t notice Amelia look at her in surprise.  
“Sure” replied Skulduggery then he strolled over and crouched down to inspect the shackles. After quickly inspecting then Skulduggery rummaged around in his pockets and let out a satisfied sound when he pulled out his lock picking equipment. Finally Ghastly gently tugged off the gag.  
“You, you’re Skulduggery?” asked Amelia her voice husky.  
Skulduggery nodded and briefly looked up from the shackles, “Skulduggery Pleasant at your service”  
“So then he got you too” said Amelia  
“If my got to me you mean Era reversing me then yes, he did get to me.” Replied Skulduggery as he fiddled with the lock.  
“So do you remember everything?” asked Amelia  
Skulduggery gave her a questioning look. “What did you do the day before?” asked Amelia  
“I think I was working with Valkyrie on a case, to be honest I’m not sure. I don’t remember anything except for things that happened over two hundred years ago apparently”  
Fear seeped onto Amelia’s face, then she curled in on herself and screamed as she flickered, changing into her younger self.  
“Ah, that was my next question” said Skulduggery, the younger Amelia stared at him for a second.  
“You have to stop him!” she said her voice covered in worry, “You’re a success, if he gets another success then, then” said Amelia then her voice failed her,  
“Then what?” asked Valkyrie gently,  
“He’s going to bring back Mevolent!” Amelia almost yelled. What came after that was a sickening science.  
“Who is?” asked Dexter, he was dead serious.  
“Era, he- he said that he was going to reverse all the wrong that had been done to him. He’s even going to bring back his generals! You have to stop him! Please” Amelia ended in a whisper  
“Don’t worry” said Skulduggery as the shackles clicked and fell from around Amelia’s wrists, “We’ll stop him”


	4. Part 4

“We need to alert the Scottish Sanctuary” said Ghastly  
“Why the Scottish Sanctuary?” asked Valkyrie  
“Because that’s where Mevolent’s cremated remains are” answered Dexter, “We decided to make sure that they weren’t in Ireland. Most of Mevolent’s living allies are in Ireland. If one of them travels to Scotland we know to keep an eye on them.” Explained Dexter.  
Valkyrie nodded, it made sense.  
“Dexter, can you call Ravel and update him on the situation as well as organise a rendezvous to drop Amelia off?” asked Ghastly,  
“Sure” said Dexter as he pulled out his phone.  
“I’m going to notify the Scottish Sanctuary of the problem and try and convince them to up security” continued Ghastly then he looked as Skulduggery,  
“I’ve got it, figure out where Era went” said Skulduggery then he started to stroll around the barn. Valkyrie got to work too, “Amelia, do you have any idea where Era’s gone?”  
Amelia shook her head, “I know that he is going to eventually get Mevolent’s remains, but first he’s going to try and reverse someone else” said Amelia, her voice was still husky and she still seemed a little jumpy.  
“Thank you. Is there anything else that you know that could be helpful?” said Valkyrie gently  
“He-he might be coming back here” said Amelia  
“Is that all?” asked Valkyrie  
Amelia nodded.  
“Ok” said Valkyrie then she stood up and went over to Dexter. Valkyrie signalled to him that she needed to talk.  
“Hold on Ravel, I’m going to put you on speaker” said Dexter then he pressed the speaker button and Valkyrie could now hear Ravel muttering in the background.  
“Ok. Ravel do you recon that you could make sure to alert us if anyone goes missing. We think Era’s out to capture one more person. There is also the possibility that Era will come back to his farm”  
“Right, I’ll send Cleavers and mages over. They can pick Amelia up while they’re at it” said Ravel from the other end of the phone.  
“Erskine, I recommend that you get mainly long or medium ranged mages. From what I know of Era he can only use his magic on himself or things that he touches. And despite his new ability I don’t think that has changed” said Dexter  
Valkyrie could almost hear Ravel nodding on the other end,  
“That seems like a wise option. Do you want me to report this so the Scottish Sanctuary?” asked Ravel.  
“No need, Ghastly’s on that.” Said Valkyrie  
“Right then” Ravel sighed, “Looks like it’s going to be busy till you catch this Era fellow. So you better hurry up and do it. I’m lacking enough sleep as it is” said Ravel  
“Roger that your Eminence” mocked Dexter just before he hung up. 

 

A little while later mages and Cleavers turned up to patrol the farm and to give Amelia medical attention. Once they were set up the three dead men and Valkyrie took off to head off to what Skulduggery thought was Era’s safe house. Skulduggery managed to find a picture of it in the barn, as well as some keys. Through the marvel of technology they managed to track down the house and they were once again traveling in Ghastly’s van. The four of them where probably half way there when Dexter got a call.  
“Hello, the marvellous Dexter Vex here. If you’re a pretty girl please press one. If you’re a pretty boy please press two. If you’re here to insult me please press three. If you are calling on business please press four. If you’re here to pull a prank please press five. If you’re ringing to talk about travel then press six. If you’re an enemy please press seven. If you’re an acquaintance press eight. If you’re a friend then please press nine. If you fit none of these categories then please press zero or else you’ve dialled the wrong number.” Said Dexter grinning the whole time.  
“Shut up Dexter” said Ravel from the other end of the line. “You know very well who it is”  
“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that” said Dexter, “This is the way that I sort all the idiots from the smart people”  
There was something that was a cross between a sigh and a groan that came from Dexter’s mobile. “Just put me on speaker” said Ravel sounding a little irritated.  
“Sure thing boss man” said Dexter then he press the speaker button, “You’re on speaker”  
“Ok then, well you said to alert you if anyone went missing. Well we believe someone has gone missing” said Ravel  
“Shouldn’t you find out for sure before telling us. We don’t really have time to be chasing possible leads” said Skulduggery from the back of the car.  
“Well the thing is it’s a former Scottish Sanctuary agent” said Ravel and someone inside Ghastly’s van cursed.  
“Who is it?” asked Ghastly  
“Prysm Emery, she recently transferred to the Irish Sanctuary with her partner and her partner’s girlfriend. Her partner reported her missing after she failed to turn up for a mission and he couldn’t find or contact her” explained Ravel  
“How well does she know the Sanctuary?” asked Valkyrie  
“Well enough apparently” answered Ravel  
“He’s trying to get two birds with one stone” said Valkyrie  
“Where is the last place she was seen and where was she heading?” asked Skulduggery  
Ravel told them all of the locations.  
“Most of them are in the area of Era’s safe house” said Ghastly  
Skulduggery nodded, “Then it’s the safest bet to head there”  
“Thanks Ravel, we’ll contact you when we find out more” said Dexter  
“Good, I hope to see you all when you’re done” said Ravel. No one had told Ravel about Skulduggery being his younger self, he was going to get one hell of a surprise when they came back. 

 

They drove past Era’s house and parked at the end of the street. Everyone hoped out carefully and on full alert. The narrow double story house stood inconspicuously amount the other houses. With its bricks blending in with the other brick houses.  
“I can’t be sure if anyone’s in there” said Ghastly reading the air with his eyes closed, “If there is they’re not moving much”  
“You’re right. I can’t read anything living from here” confirmed Skulduggery. They all walked up to the house and Ghastly got a better reading from the air.  
“There’s two people in there” informed Ghastly.  
“I want everyone to cover all the exits. Valkyrie and Dexter check round the back. If there’s a back door then go through and block it.” Ordered Skulduggery, “Remember, don’t let him touch you” said Skulduggery as he pulled out his gun and nodded to Valkyrie and Dexter.  
Dexter and Valkyrie quickly disappeared around the corner and Skulduggery stared to work on the lock of the front door while Ghastly checked the windows. If they weren’t careful everything could turn to hell in an instant. The lock clicked softly and Skulduggery gave Ghastly a nod, and Ghastly in turn gave Valkyrie a thumbs up.  
Both pairs slipped inside simultaneously, silently checking the lower level. Once everyone gave the all clear Skulduggery and Ghastly slowly crept up the stairs. They left Valkyrie and Dexter to guard the lower level. Skulduggery felt the air and located the two people. As he got closer to the room he could hear whispering. Ghastly and Skulduggery flanked the door. Ghastly gripped the handle and started to cautiously turn it, then he turned it all at once and flung the door inwards. Skulduggery lunged inside and Ghastly followed with fire blazing. Era was crouched in front of a woman who looked just around twenty with light brown hair and stormy blue eyes. Skulduggery wasted no time and fired at Era. Though Era managed to scramble backwards just enough to avoid the bullet aimed to incapacitate him. Ghastly threw the fire but Era jumped up and launched himself out the window spraying glass everywhere in the proses.  
“Dexter! Valkyrie! He’s outside!!” barked Skulduggery just before he launched himself after Era. Skulduggery landed on the ground and saw Valkyrie hot in pursuit. They leaped over fences and dodged obstacles in the gardens. Era was still ahead but Valkyrie was catching up fast. Era sprinted across a road and into an empty park. About half a yard into the park Valkyrie used shadows to trip him and pinned him down. Skulduggery was about to cross the road when a car almost ran him over forcing him to make a sudden stop. Skulduggery cursed as he waited for it to pass. 

 

Valkyrie had pinned Era to the ground. Now she could get some answers.  
“What did you do to Skulduggery?” asked Valkyrie  
“Well it was nothing bad if that’s what you were thinking” said Era, “I mean I gave him back his body. I gave him back his life. That can’t really be bad now can it?”  
Valkyrie froze. She wanted her Skulduggery back, she wanted the friend that she knew. But, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t deprive him of his life. Sure Skulduggery always said that the life of when he was living was behind him and Skulduggery never gave any indication that he wanted to have his flesh again. Skulduggery always said that he wasn’t worthy. But this Skulduggery, he hadn’t committed any crimes as Lord Vile. Valkyrie clenched her fists. She had no right to change Skulduggery back for her own purposes.  
In her second of hesitation Valkyrie had loosened her grip. Era twisted, flipping Valkyrie and freeing himself, leaving Valkyrie to scramble after him. She tried to trip him with the shadows again, but her trick didn’t work twice. Valkyrie used air to boost her speed, ending up only several paces behind Era. Valkyrie notice that he was heading to the edge of the park. If Era got out of the park they could lose him. Valkyrie flicked her hand and shadows shot out from the trees knotting together to form a crude web. Era made a hasty turn to avoid the shadows but the turn allowed Valkyrie to catch up. She wouldn’t let him get away this time.  
Bang, the sound of a fire arm cracked through the air. It shocked Valkyrie to a sudden stop.


	5. Part 5

Valkyrie stopped so suddenly that she almost tripped over her own two feet. Valkyrie looked at the pool of blood that was forming on the ground around Era’s fresh corps. So much for catching him.   
“Woops” said Skulduggery form behind her, “I was a bit off”   
“Off?!” asked Valkyrie almost yelling, “You but a bullet through his brain and you call it off!”  
“Hmm, I was aiming for the shoulder” he grumbled as he strode over to her.   
“Oh, well is that case, than yes you were a bit off” she replied slightly amazed as she stared at what was left of Era. After a half a minute Dexter, Ghastly and the young woman approached the park.   
“Prysm Emery I presume” said Skulduggery stretching out his hand. “Skulduggery Pleasant at your service”   
The woman nodded looking a little confused but she shook Skulduggery’s hand. “Thank for helping me back there. He caught me by surprise then bound my magic.” said Prysm.   
“He didn’t hurt you did he?” asked Dexter  
“No” said Prysm, “Whatever he was going to do you stopped him when you came in”   
Skulduggery nodded and Ghastly gave a polite smile.   
“Prysm, do you mind if I ask you some more questions on the way to the van?” asked Dexter  
“There’s no problem with that” replied Prysm completely calm.   
“Ghastly can I have the keys? I’ll drive the van around so we can move his body” said Dexter  
“Here” said Ghastly as he chucked Dexter the keys.   
“Come on miss Emery” said Dexter as he spun the keys. “You get to spend some time with the glorious Dexter Vex” commented Dexter with a grin. Prysm flashed a smile and followed Dexter across the street.   
Once they were out of earshot Ghastly spoke up, “I’ll get some people in to clean up the mess. And I might need to get Geoffrey in” said Ghastly muttering the last bit. Ghastly walked a respectable distance away then phoned the Sanctuary.   
“You know, you’re not a bad detective Mr Pleasant” said Valkyrie with a smile.   
“Why thank you, I pride myself on my work” said Skulduggery puffing up his chest. “And you’re not bad yourself Miss Cain” replied Skulduggery as he flashed her a grin. Valkyrie couldn’t help her smile from almost splitting her face.  
They stood like that for a few moments’ just grinning and exchanging smiles.   
Then Valkyrie’s grin dipped, “What are you going to do now?”  
Skulduggery’s smile faded and he let out a ragged sigh that showed his age, “Start again I guess. I can’t kill Serpine, I can’t go back to my family and there’s no war. So I’m just going to have to start over and pick up where you’re Skulduggery left off.”  
“And, is that ok with you?” asked Valkyrie gently, not wanting to pressure her friend into doing anything that he wasn’t willing to do.   
Skulduggery’s smile picked up again as he looked back at Valkyrie, “So far it doesn’t seem so bad”   
“I don’t know” said Valkyrie with a smirk, “There’s a lot of danger in this job”  
Skulduggery raised an eyebrow, “Valkyrie, I have lived thought a war and many things much more dangerous than the events of today. I think I’ll manage” finished Skulduggery with his lips still quirked upwards.   
“I’ve also survived events much more deadly than today’s. So don’t think that you have the upper hand just because you’re a hundred or so years older”   
“Oh ha ha miss smarty pants. What are those oh so deadly events did you face?”  
Valkyrie’s grin broadened, He fell for her trap, “Well as you know I fought against Serpine” said Valkyre as she straightened up, “I fought against Barron Vengeance, Mevolent although he was from another dimension. The Faceless ones, remnants, a revenge gang, Vampires, two Death Bringers, Yetis and a Werewolf.” said Valkyrie as she watched her friend’s smirk slowly droop. “Oh did I mention a sea hag. The sea hag was very important”   
“I, well there is no doubt that you have enough experience for this job” responded Skulduggery slightly stunned.   
“I’m glad you think so” Skulduggery closed his eyes and started to massage his temples. “Skulduggery?” asked Valkyrie in concern.   
“You know, suddenly I don’t feel all that well” said Skulduggery slowly as he waivered. Valkyrie stepped closer to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Skulduggery glanced at her just before a knee gave out and Skulduggery fell to the grass. Valkyrie dropped next to him and tightened her grip on his shoulder in order to prevent him from completely falling over. 

 

Skulduggery flickered, and for a second his hand was just bone.   
“Well that’s not normal” said Skulduggery after he saw himself flicker.   
Valkyrie’s eyes widened, “Ghastly!” she called over her shoulder. Ghastly nodded and started to approach.   
“It’s ok. I think” said Skulduggery hesitating slightly, “I think I’m just shifting back”  
“You meant to do that didn’t you?” asked Valkyrie softly  
“Do what?” asked Skulduggery  
“Kill him”   
“Maybe” said Skulduggery innocently  
Valkyrie raised an eyebrow  
“Well there was a chance that all of Era’s magic would come undone if I killed him”   
“But we could have stopped him, you didn’t need to kill him”  
“I can’t give him the chance to use it again or let him teach it to someone else.” Replied Skulduggery  
Valkyrie heard Ghastly approaching, “But you’ll be a skeleton again” she said quietly  
Skulduggery smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, “I don’t belong here” he said, “I can’t take your Skulduggery’s life. It doesn’t matter if I have to suffer. Whatever it is I know I can live with it. After all I’ve done it before right.” Said Skulduggery as mouth tipped into a small smile, “And I’m sure it was worth it to still have my magnificent friends, and an astounding partner.” Skulduggery flickered for a moment, “If I, he doesn’t remember, tell him that I’m jealous that he has such strong bonds with such spectacular people”   
Valkyrie’s eyes started welling up with tears and she gave him a light punch, “That’s not something Skulduggery would say” said Valkyrie gave a sad smile as she tried not to cry, “Who are you and what have you done with my friend?”  
“It’s ok, your friend is coming home” said Skulduggery gently as he winced then he flickered again. When he came back he was left once again as a skeleton. Skulduggery groaned and Valkyrie enveloped him in a hug.   
“You’ve back” she said and she couldn’t stop tears from falling.   
“Come on Valkyrie, no crying on my suit thanks” said Skulduggery,   
“Shut up and give me a hug you bone head” said Valkyrie  
Skulduggery sighed and hugged her back. He could tell that she wasn’t going to let go any time soon. 

 

Ghastly was talking to Skulduggery, he was going through everything that happened since Skulduggery had been reversed. Ghastly for his part was quite patent but he eventually gave up. “You don’t remember a thing do you?” asked Ghastly  
“Well, of what you’re talking about, no” said Skulduggery honestly. Skulduggery truly had no memory of what happened while he was reversed. But the whole story did explain why his suit was a lot looser than usual.   
“Well in that case” said Valkyrie with a wolfish grin. Skulduggery didn’t like that grin, Oh dear what was she going to do? “You’re younger self gave me a message for you. Just in case you didn’t remember”  
This can’t be good, “What did he-I say?” asked Skulduggery  
“Well you said that ‘If I doesn’t remember, tell Skulduggery that I’m jealous that he has such strong bonds with such spectacular people’ and that Valkyrie is absolutely amazing” answered Valkyrie with that grin still plastered on her face.   
“I would not say something like that” denied Skulduggery. He mainly didn’t believe the ‘Valkyrie is amazing’ bit. And Ghastly snorted at his denial.   
“Oh but you did” said Valkyrie grinning wildly. Oh god what did his younger self do? As if reading his mind Valkyrie answered his question, “And I won a boasting contest”   
Skulduggery had to restrain himself from skull palming, Dear God her was never going to hear the end of that! Regardless Skulduggery was glad to be back. Though to him it didn’t feel like he actually left …   
Despite everything that he had been through in life he didn’t want to change any of it. His life was currently perfect just how it was.   
‘Tell him I’m jealous’   
And even thought Skulduggery would deny it,   
‘… that he has such strong bonds with such spectacular people’   
He had to agree with his younger self. Skulduggery was proud to have such astounding people in his life, … or death which ever one it actually was. Ether way, he really didn’t care it was just all a part of his incredible world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks. Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well what do you think? This is my 3rd ... 4th SP FanFic. One of which was for school, another was mainly about an OC and the other I'm actually redoing. Out of the all the SP FanFic's this one's my fave :3 I had so much fun with the characters. This work is completed on Wattpad, I'm simply uploading it onto Archive of our own. To make it easy for you (and me) I'm under the same name. 
> 
> Please comment if you like it and if you don't ... comment and tell me (Politely) why you don't like it.  
> :) Thanks!


End file.
